With Silent Charm
by Lady Elora
Summary: Elrond and Estel know nothing of the strange girl that is brought to them one quiet day in Imladris. She is mute, badly wounded, and can recall nothing of her past. Yet neither can imagine what her arrival start...and how it will end. PreWOTR
1. Coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's work. This is only my poor attempt to pay tribute to his brilliance.

Title: With Silent Charm

Rating: K+ - T

Summary: Elrond and Estel know nothing of the mute girl that is brought to them one quiet day. She is mute, badly wounded, and can recall nothing of her past. Yet neither can imagine what her arrival will continue into...and how it will end. Pre-War of the Ring.

Note: Words said like this: _'blah blah'_ are said in Sindarin unless otherwise noted.

Chapter Quote: **"We found her wandering. She could tell us nothing. She could not speak."**

* * *

Chapter One

Coming

* * *

The Ent swayed as it moved with a slow stride out from the depths of Fangorn. His blood coursed hotly through his leafy veins, one of the Eldar were near, an Elf. He recollected fondly his first rumbling words, the new feeling of life after they had woken him up. The Elf had looked on upon him, smiling with pleasure. He could feelan Elf's presence now, he looked down at the sleeping form huddled unconsciously in his hand. She did not stir as the Ent walked on, the leaves and earth shifting under his weight. As he had expected, the Elf had been waiting for him at the edge of the forest.

"I did not summon you." The Elf said after they had greeted one another. "I felt you in the forest."

The Ent smiled, so his approach had not gone unfelt. That was good. The Elves still remembered the old days, when they had been the teachers and the Ents, the students. It was all so long ago... "It is good ---that you have come."

"But why have _you_ come?" Asked the Elf. His long hair shone a golden color in the moonlight, the braids marked him as a warrior, a common occupation during these times of danger. This question was a polite way to state the obvious, the Ents had long since given up in meddling in the affairs of Elves and Men. Long ago they had retreated into their forests, it was strange that the Ent had come at all...feeling or no feeling that the Elf has been near.

"I ---found this." The Ent lowered his gnarled hand, stretching out his thin fingers to reveal the form of a girl.

"Who is she?" The Elf asked, his keen eyes running over the wounds on her body and the steady rise and fall of her chest, marking sleep. The Elf dismounted and upon taking the girl from the Ent's hand, he laid her gently on the ground. Her figure, still youthful, was curiously light and decorated with many abrasions.

"We found her ---wandering. She ---could tell us nothing. She ---could not speak."

The Elf nodded.

"We ---cannot care for her properly here. She needs ---elvish care."

"I will take her." The Elf replied, gathering up the girl into his arms, swinging her up onto his horse and then mounting behind her. "Do you know her name?" The Elf asked as he looked up at the Ent.

The Ent shook his head. "She gave none." He paused, "Thank you. _Ba rum rum_." The Ent said slowly, a deep rumbling following his words.

They said farewell, then the Ent turned back to his forest and the Elf to the road. They would not meet again for a long, long while...most like they would never set eyes on each other again. The Elf spurred his horse on, urging the animal with soft whispers of encouragement.

It was a long road home.

* * *

The girl did not waken during the rest of the ride home. The Elf could once and a while feel her move slowly, her mouth would twist in a grimace and she would issue silent whimpers.

_'Sleep child. All shall be well.'_ He said gently, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He did not know if she could understand his words or not, but almost instantly her tears stopped and she slipping once again into an oblivious silence. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, a sign revealing her feverish state.

_'Fear not.'_ He whispered. _'We shall reach Imladris soon.'_

* * *

His words were true. After a fortnight they rode through the gates into the valley. The Elf's billowing cape was wrapped carefully around her body as he dismounted.

_'My Lord Glorfindel?'_

The Elf looked up, saw another approaching. _'Send for Lord Elrond.'_ He gestured to the girl in his arms. _'This child needs assistance.'_

The other Elf nodded, glancing curiously at the girl in Glorfindel's arms with wide eyes. He hurried off to do Glorfindel's bidding while Glorfindel himself started up the many stairs to the healing houses.

* * *

The girl was pale, her skin clung to her starved body, every bone visible. She had long, brown locks, matted with blood and grime. Her clothes resembled nothing more then rags, though Glorfindel could see that once they had looked something like finery. She was barely breathing as he laid her on a bed in one of Imladris' many healing rooms. Soon after, the door to the room opened. It was Estel, Elrond's human adoptive son. _'Where is Elrond?'_ Glorfindel asked. It was a pointless question, though not yet twenty, Estel was nearly as skilled in the art of healing as the Elven Lord himself.

_'He is occupied and will come shortly.'_ Estel pushed his brown hair away from his face as his brows set in concentration while he studied the girl. He moved closer to the bed, his hand reaching out and resting on her forehead. His mind judging her condition with the skill of a healer. _'Where did she come from?'_

_'I do not know. I was on the return journey from Mirkwood, one of the Ents summoned me and asked if I would take of her. He did not know her name, I daresay if he knew anything about her at all.'_

Estel was now peeling the bloodied cloth away from her left shoulder, examining the wound as he did so. He frowned.

_'What is it?'_ Asked Glorfindel.

_'This wound...I have not seen one of its like before.'_

Glorfindel moved so he stood just behind the human. The wound was indeed unusual, it was deep, imprinted into her leftshoulder. It almost looked like...a type of brand...it looked like...a rose. Burned right to the bone...only...not burned..._carved_ and it bled profusely. Both heard the door open and heturned, greeting Elrond asthe elven lordentered. The girl did not waken as Glorfindel told him what little they knew of her. Elrond frowned when he toosaw the rose.

_'We can examine it further later, right now the blood flow must be stemmed. Have you checked for other injuries?'_

_'Not as of yet.'_ Estel replied.

Elrond handed Estel a clean cloth and the young man held it to the girl's shoulder while Elrond prodded the girl for any other wounds. When he reached her chest, she awoke with a jerk and a gasp of pain. All three froze, for what seemed like a half a second, her eyes danced with an image of somewhere...far away...but as suddenly as it had appeared, and they faded back into their original deep brown.

_'Do not fear.'_ Elrond told her gently in Sindarin as she eyed them with growing fear. '_You are safe, we are going to help you.'_

She stared at the elven lord with her eyes wide as saucers. She blinked, but stilled and he took her silence as acceptance and pulled up the ragged remains of her tunic. Her skin was stretched tightly over her shrunken stomach and her ribs. Three of which were misshapen, leaving the skin discolored. When Elrond ran her hand over her chest again, she shuddered, her eyes widening once more and her starved-form squirming under his touch. Elrond turned to tell Glorfindel and Estel to hold her down. Yet even as he opened his mouth to speak the words, Estel's hand snaked out and took the young girl's. She looked at him, tears beginning to flow down her dirt-streaked cheeks.

"You will be all right." Estel said, lapsing in the common tongue and smiling at her. She stared, her wide eyes looking up at him and then glancing at his large hand which was wrapped tightly around her own slender one. Her eyes met his, the brown searching the grey. A shadow of a smile passed over her face, and then she tightened her grip on his hand. Her face, still wild with fever and pain, eased slightly into relaxation and she sighed.

_'I think she'll be all right now.'_ He said, not taking her eyes off of her as he spoke to Elrond. Her body stiffened, bracing herself for whatever was to come. Not needing a further cue, Elrond finished attending to her wounds and then coaxed her to drink a steaming cup of tea. She was almost immediately drifting on the borders of sleep, her hand entwined with Estel's.

Elrond moved to the door, calling for a maid and then returning to the two standing near the bed. Elrond and Glorfindel moved off aways- speaking in low tones about the recent trip to Mirkwood and the finding of the child.

_'Where exactly did the Ent find here?'_

_'He did not say.'_ Replied Glorfindel.

Soon Estel was watching only the girl, she looked young...not more then eleven or twelve in mortal years. Her face still bore an innocent, child-like quality that was still visible through the bruises and scars, mud and grime. Before her eyes finally closed, he thought he heard a 'thank you'. The words, though soft and clear, startled him briefly, for he had not seen her lips move. Estel quietly brushed it aside and stood as the maid entered.

The maid, Nengel, was soft-spoken. But she ushered the three out with a stern look and one word, _'Go.'_ They stood outside in the hall as she cleaned the child up and exchanged her soiled garments for a nightgown.

_'She will stay here...until we find out where she comes from.'_ Elrond said.

_'What if she does not come from anywhere, father?'_ Asked Estel softly, she had let go of his hand as she drifted off to sleep. But even as he stood outside the room he felt a strange affection for her.

_'What do you mean Estel?'_ Elrond replied, placing his hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

_'I did not come from anywhere.'_ He said. _'We are alike.'_

_'Estel...?'_ Elrond asked again in surprise.

After a pause, Estel turned to him, smiling and shaking his head. _'Do not listen to me father. I speak foolishness...it was just a thought.'_

Nengel came out some time later, looking pleased as she opened the door, granting the men permission to enter once more.

The girl's chest was rising and falling lightly in sleep. Though her face was still flushed with fever, her tears had stopped and the grime had been washed from her body.

_'Do you mind if I stay with her tonight?'_ Estel asked, meeting his father's gaze with uncertainty.

_'Yes...of course. I shall have food brought to you.'_ Elrond and Glorfindel left shortly after, closing the door quietly behind them. Estel did not know what exactly it was...he only knew that the girl needed his help...his protection. He did not even know her name, or who she was...or where she was from for that matter. Yet it strangely did not matter at all. He imagined she had quite the tale to tell when she awoke. And with quiet thoughts of reassurance revolving in his mind, he sank into the chair beside her bed and was soon lost in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **All right, this is officially my third time trying to get this story just the way I like it. Originally it was going to be a tenth walker story (and I blessedly decided against that), then I changed it so it would be a WOR (War of the Ring)continuation. But I've finally decided on this story-line in the end. Pre- LotR and focusing more on this girl and Estel (aka Aragorn). Just so I make this clear, this is NOT a romance between my oc and Aragorn. I am in full support of Aragorn and Arwen and would not change it in any other way. Tolkien's magic is pure and perfect..end of story. Now that's cleared up. :) I will be updating this story every once in a while, and I believe I will be using one OC from one of my most faithful reviewers: _Eregriel Gloswen, _in With Silent Charm some point in the later story line. -

Hopefully I'll be able to work through all the kinks to complete this story as it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, one I started when I was eleven. So it means a lot to me and hopefully I'll get it right this time around. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"You shall be called, 'Dineniel', _Silent Child_."**

* * *

Chapter Two

Awakening

* * *

_I__t was so hot. Everything was burning. The images flashing inside my mind were bright and fast. None of the faces were familiar, but there tormented expressions of fear sent daggers to my heart. I wanted to scream, but no words would come to my dry, cracking lips..._

My eyes opened. For one sickening moment I felt the rush of fear and pain and it made me shudder uncontrollably. I looked around with a startling quickness that I did not know I possessed. Laying still against the softness of the bed, I turned and saw a sleeping man sitting in a chair nearby. I could not bring myself to smile or to do anything but shake and cry, I knew I liked him. He had made me feel safe, had erased the fear of the other men and the pain from my mind. I probed deeper into the blank recessed of my mind and realized with another sharp jolt that I did not know who I was.

I felt panic rising up in my feverish body, sweat starting to dampen my skin and clothes. My mind was empty, a vast, black chasm. There were no memories, no names, only the horrifying blankness. And then suddenly...I could feel his hand again. The one they had called, 'Estel'.

"Do not be afraid." he said to me, squeezing my hand in an effort to calm me. I stared up at him, he had strange eyes. They reminded me of a cloudy day...or a stormy sea. My shivers gradually ceased until I was still, and Estel brought his other hand to my forehead. He frowned, clucking his tongue as he dipped a rag in a bowl of chilled water and wiped away the sweat from my face. "Do you have a name?" He asked me softly as he did so.

I slowly shook my head.

"Can you remember your name?"

I shook my head again, this was complicated. His jaw jutted out ever so slightly as he thought and he ran a hand over the stubble of dark hair covering his cheeks. _I cannot speak_, I thought despairingly, suppressing another sigh as my weary body began to shake again. My mind was losing its clear frankness, the fog was rolling in at an astonishing rate.

"And you cannot speak?"

_No_. I thought, I shook my head once more.

"Well, you must have a name." The fog were thick now, but the word 'name' drew me ever so slightly back. I wanted my name. I wanted it badly. Estel thought for a moment, then his face lit up with a cheery smile. "You shall be called, 'Dineniel', _Silent Child_."

I smiled wearily, my eyes were beginning to close of their own accord. It was a reminder of what I had become...that is if I had really changed from my past at all. Yet it was an appropriate name nonetheless and I liked it. The way in which Estel said it made me feel important, like I meant something to someone. I felt so lonely...and the empty chasm inside of me was tearing my fever worn body apart.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded my approval.

"Good. Now, you should go back to sleep. You need your rest in order to get well."

I nodded again and shut my eyes wearily in reply. I could hear him humming softly and felt again the cool cloth upon my forehead. Estel had ebbed my panic for now. I had so many questions to ask...so many things I wanted to know. But right now, I needed to sleep.

And now I had a name, Dineniel.

_Silent Child_.

* * *

I woke up many times, so many that I could not keep track. There were faces...all the unknown faces. Frightened faces...angry faces...sorrowful...monstrous...all unknown...and all tormenting me as my tortured body writhed with fever. I whimpered, I cried for them. But they passed to fast...to many to distinguish or recognize. All strangers, clamoring at the locked door of my mind to be remembered...but they were not. I wanted scream for them to go away, but I could not form the words... tears pouring down my face. 

I could feel hands, warm gentle hands, holding me down as the faces tormented my soul during my time of agony...of eternal damnation. And then...as if the sun had broken through the clouds...there was Estel. Holding my hand, whispering for me to stop...that I was safe...and need not be frightened anymore.

My dreams were not as tortured and I slept peacefully. The faces were distant, carried on as if by a wave on a stormy sea...a stormy sea...

I knew then, that I would never forget Estel...as long as I lived.

* * *

"You are healing now Dininiel. Now that the fever has passed, your wounds will soon be gone." 

This was Elrond, he moved his hands off my back as he completed studying the tender scars which decorated my starving flesh. It was hard...for some reason I was never really hungry. I found that I was able to eat the food of the earth, plants and herbs. But my stomach would not hold any soups or meat...by the doing of my condition, or for some other forgotten reason, I did not know. Estel had been propping me up, his gentle hands eased me back onto the pillows as Lord Elrond finished. I smiled faintly, both with the knowledge that I was getting well..and with the fact that Elrond had also picked up the habit of using my new name. _My name_. I laid still as he opened my shirt up to reveal the bandages covering my shoulder. He removed them and traced the rose imprinted like a brand with his long fingers. The rose had ceased to bleed...Estel told me I had been ill for many days...nearly a fortnight he said.

And now the rose, still easily visible, was no longer painful to a slight touch, only when probed did it cause me discomfort. I was uneasy that I could not answer their questions about it...for I knew in the black recesses of my mind that somewhere, this rose held the key.

"Much better." Elrond muttered as he fixed my shirt and put away his various herbs on shelves lining the walls of the room. After which he sat at the foot of my bed and looked at me with an unwavering gaze. Elrond possessed ageless eyes, something that Estel did not. Without knowing much about either, I could feel Elrond's wisdom and immortality, as well as Estel's youth and enthusiasm. I had seen and felt the same way about Glorfindel, my rescuer, as I did with Elrond. For besides a few others, they had been the only Elves I had seen, though Estel reassured me that there were many more in this place...this place they called _Imladris_.

I suddenly felt a feeling of disgust and hatred and quickly shoved it back into the back of my mind. It was strange...almost as if I had heard of them before...

"Dininiel, you must tell me the truth. Can you speak at all?"

I flushed deeply and bowed my head in shame.

"Do you know what makes you silent?"

_No._ I shook my head as I thought my answer. I looked up at Elrond apologetically and he smiled sadly at me.

"No, it is not your fault." He paused, thinking, then reached out and gently rubbed my throat on either side. His touch was gentle, though I had to suppress an overwhelming desire to shudder and recoil. I instead relaxed to his touch and closed my eyes. It reminded me of a face...

..._a woman's face. Her eyes were like Estel's...young and mortal. She smiled kindly at me, caressing my face and whispering words to me that I could not understand. _

"Dininiel?" Called Elrond, _it sounded distant...like it was coming from some far off place_.

_The lady spoke me in the language that was both alien and familiar to me at the same time. _And then I jerked awake as I felt Estel's hand on my brow. Both were frowning as I looked up at them.

"What did you see?" Elrond as gently, yet firmly.

Now I frowned, unable to speak and to tell him about the lady...the beautiful lady. I sighed, bowing my head and sniffing as tears of frustration ran down my cheeks.

"No, no child. It is all right." Elrond said soothingly, taking my hand and squeezing it. I looked up at him with watery eyes.

"You should sleep, you are still feverish."

I did not answer, I wanted to answer...but I couldn't. The last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep were the faces of Elrond and Estel...both faces whom I knew. And the comfort was not only that I knew who they were...but that I felt safe in their presence. Knowing that nothing would harm me.

* * *

In a few weeks I was on the road to recovery and was soon able to get up and walk around. My skin was stretched tightly over my back, which was still painful from the angry welts which decorated its surface. They were fading into scars, but it was difficult for me to move as easily as I would have liked. Soon I was able to go outside and often times Estel went with me. I stood barely up to his shoulders and I knew somehow that I was young, very young. 

He made me smile and sometimes even issue silent giggles. Of course our conversations were mostly one-sided...he did all the talking of course. I grew to like him very much. For a long time I could only hobble around, my broken ribs only adding to the pain of my back and preventing me from running and playing as I should of. But as the welts faded into scars and the pain in my ribs into a sore reminder of the past, I was able to spend more time with him.

As time passed, Estel became to me as a brother. He was brave, and wise for his years, yet he did not mind spending time with me. Sometimes I dared to presume that he enjoyed spending time with me, because he enjoyed my company, though I was sure he did not. He began to teach me the language of the Elves, which he called _Sindarin_, along with many games...most of which I won. By his intervention...or by my own skill, I did not know. I only knew that as Spring became Summer, and Summer, Autumn, I knew that I had grown fond of Estel...and that I loved him.

* * *

"Well my child, I believe you are almost fully recovered." 

I smiled warmly at Elrond as he ran his fingers down my back, and then my chest. The scars were still visible, a reminder that my past was still a blank spot in my mind. My ribs had healed, and now the only abrasions I carries were bruises from playing with Estel. He couldn't spend all his time with me, he was growing into manhood, and I was only a child. But he spent as much time with me as he could spare. The rose imprint on my shoulder sent chills down my spine as Elrond pressed on it. The Elven Lord frowned, but said nothing more. He re-buttoned my loose tunic and I turned, crossing my legs, to look at him with bright eyes.

"When will Estel be home?" Elrond asked with a smile, noting the look in my face and asking the question that needed no words. "Soon. He had to pick something up for me on the borders of the valley."

I frowned.

"Do not worry Dininiel." Elrond caressed my cheek and tilted my head up to him. "He will return soon." My smile returned, Elrond was kind, caring, and gentle. He was a good father to Estel. I had been surprised when I had learned this about him, for Estel and Elrond were so different. Estel told me, some time ago, that he and his mother had lived in Imladris since he had been very young, and had raised him as a son. I had not yet met Estel's mother, though I had heard she was very kind. This was mostly due to the fact that I hesitated when leaving the garden just below my room in the courtyard or my room itself. Though this day marked the fifth month since my arrival. And now, Elrond was raising me as if I too were a part of his family, and I liked it that way.

My mind wandered as it often did when people began to speak too many words to me that I could not respond to. I dug deeper into my mind as a memory appeared there suddenly. _It was a creature of some sort. A marvelous creature, it had long legs and a long, sleek body. Its eyes were large and it watched me through them. It called, whinnying. _Being able to name the term pleased me, and I found myself subconsciously wishing I could respond to its calls.

"Dininiel?"

I turned with a start back to Elrond, who was watching me with curiosity and worry.

"Did you see something?"

I nodded vigorously. _A memory. It was a memory. _I though wildly, my blood coursing hotly through my veins with excitement.

"What was it? What did you remember?" Elrond asked eagerly.

I frowned, this was difficult. _Horse, it was a horse. _The name came smoothly and readily to my mind as easily as breathing. I looked around desperately for some way to tell him in frustration at my inability to communicate properly with him. I spied a tapestry hanging on the far wall and I slid off the bed and hurried over to it. Horses, many of them. With tall, fair-haired Elves sitting astride them in glory. I pointed to them hurriedly, jabbing the material in my rush to make him understand.

"Horses?" Elrond asked, slightly puzzled. "You remembered something about horses?"

I nodded, excitement reaching a boiling point inside my chest. _Horses._

"You...like horses?"

I nodded again, smiling broadly. _Yes I like them_! _I like them a lot,_ I thought.

Elrond's expression of puzzlement slowly faded and he smiled. "Well, I think we might be able to do something about that."

* * *

"The grey? Her name is Tinnuroch. And the black? His name is Duelroch." 

My eyes were wide as I gripped Elrond's hand tightly in an effort to ebb my curiosity, excitement, and fear as I watched the goings on of the stable. I felt so small, clinging to the robes of Elrond, the only familiar face in the building as we walked past the tall stall walls, with tall horses inside. I had pointed out any horse I had seen in order to learn its name. If I had learned nothing else during my stay here, it was that names meant something important, and also how few people would ever know the fear of not having one. Most of the horses watched me with pricked ears and snorts of wonder while others didn't even look up as we passed.

I smiled as we paused and one snorted in my outstretched hand. I looked at Elrond pointedly. _What's his name?_ I asked him silently, wishing fervently to be able to speak with him. "This is Rochlos, one of my favorites." Elrond stroked the large, white horse's neck as he spoke to me. Whispering words in his own language as the horse whinnied with pleasure. He gestured for me to do the same, and I placed my hand on his neck as if I had done so a thousand times before.

His coat was soft and warm. I liked him. He lowered his head, studying me with large dark eyes. Then he snorted once more and upon losing interest in us, turned to finish eating his hay.

"Ahh." Elrond said after a slight chuckle. "He likes you."

I smiled up at Elrond in delight. I think this was my favorite part of Imladris, for only here did I ever truly feel at home.

There was a sudden commotion at the stable doors and an Elf came running over to Elrond, a hint of joy in the wise face. _'My Lord, your sons, they have returned!'_

They began to converse quickly in Elvish and frustrated, I pulled upon Elrond's robes in irritation. Estel had taught me some Sindarin, but I was not yet fluent in it and was unable to understand Elrond's conversation. He looked down at me in surprise, then upon seeing my impatient expression, he smiled.

"Dininiel, Estel has returned."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, all you really know about Dininiel is that something happened to her in the past which was really sad and that she loves horses. More Estel will be coming soon! Also, just to clarify this before I get yelled at, Dininiel loves Estel as a brother, as the family she cannot remember. Not as a lover. This means a lot because Dininiel and Estel will be very close, but only in a sense of siblings or great friends. Also, don't know if you picked it up, but Estel is almost twenty so he will be meeting Arwen soon. :) 

I never do these anymore but since this story is special to me I'll give it a shot...for old times sake. :) That's all folks! Hope people enjoyed this chapter and I hope I will continue to get support for this story. :) Thanks to my beta, Kiann. And I'll try to update soon!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Return of Three

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"Do you try to shove me back out the gates into the valley, Dinineil?"**

* * *

Chapter Three

Return of Three

* * *

I ran from the stables like a frightened horse, pushing past the Elves who were gathering in the front of the building. I could not tell if Elrond had followed me or not, I only want to see Estel. _Estel._ My friend and my brother, _name-giver_. The pain in my chest was throbbing now, the tender ribs a reminder that I was not perfectly healthy. I ignored it however and continued to shove my thin body through the crowd until I had reached the front of it.

I smiled as my eyes clearly saw Estel riding through the gates of Imladris and up to the stables. Two other riders flanked him on either side, but to them I paid no heed. I ran to Estel, not possessing enough patience to wait for him to come to me. And as I reached him, he smiled, dismounted, and caught me in a loving embrace as I flung myself into his arms. He stumbled back a few steps, laughing as he regained his balance.

"Do you try to shove me back out the gates into the valley Dinineil?" He asked, smiling still as he set me down.

_Never! _I screamed silently, shaking my head furiously in reply. I scowled at him suddenly, _don't you ever leave me for so long again. _Somehow he must have gotten the message, for he smiled apologetically.

"It was only two weeks Dininiel, not a life-time."

_It might as well of been. _I though glumly. He knuckled my chin and tilted my face up in order to look into it. "Well." He said, "I'm here now."

My smile returned and I hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest, my small stature prohibiting me from kissing his cheeks with my burst of affection for him.

"It seems you have an admirer Estel." Said a rider from one of the horses.

I looked up, my eyes searching for the owner of the new name and watching his face as he smiled at me. He was an Elf, the pointed ears clearly marking his race.

"Rather young for you isn't she Estel?" Came another voice from the rider opposite of him. I looked at him with a sharp twist of my head. My eyes widening as I looked at the two of them in astonishment. They looked _exactly_ the same. Both were Elves, with dark brown hair and dark eyes which seemed to radiate a sort of laughter and joy as they spoke.

Estel laughed heartily as I hid behind his cloak, looking shyly up at the strangers as they smiled down kindly at me. "Do not fear Dininiel." He said to me, taking my hand and pulling me out gently from behind him. "These two rascals are my friends."

"Dininiel is it?" Asked one of the strangers as he walked over to me.

I nodded.

"Dininiel, these are my brothers, Elladan," Estel pointed to the one standing in front of me with the cocky smile on his face. "And Elrohir." Pointing to the one standing by the horse. Elrohir waved and walked over as well.

"When did you find this little one brother?" Asked Elladan. It was strange that I could tell them apart...but both had discerning characteristics that made me able to do so. Elrohir had a wider smile and a more flippant manner of speaking. Elladan was slightly more serious...if such a thing were possible...and his eyes showed more mirth then his other facial expressions, though he too was quick to smile.

Estel was telling the two of them of my coming, a tale that I had asked of Elrond many times in hope of recalling something of my distant past, but to no avail. I smiled,_ Estel ... Elladan ... Elrohir ...all 'e's._

"Why did you not tell us on our return journey brother? We only had two weeks to ourselves." Asked Elladan, grinning at me and causing me to blush and duck back under Estel's cloak.

"I wanted to surprise you, Dininiel did not know of your coming either." Estel looked down at me and smiled encouragingly. "Come on Dininiel, you need not fear these two beasts, no matter how fearsome they might seem."

_Oh, they are not._ I thought shyly.

"Well, shall you greet them?" He asked.

I raised my brows, it was almost as if Estel was reading my thoughts. I shook my head, choosing to ignore this astonishing thought and then I stepped out slowly from Estel's cloak. I bowed, dropping to one knee and lowering my head, a manner of greeting that was so familiar to me and yet had no place in my memory. I looked back up and both Elves seemed pleasantly amused at my sign of respect.

"You raised her well in our absence." Said Elladan with a chuckle.

Elrohir dropped to one knee in front of me in order that he might be level with my gaze. "Has Estel treated you well?" I nodded. "Did he show you the best treats of the kitchens?"

My brows raised, _treats?_ I thought in confusion.

"Oh!" Elrohir covered his mouth in mock shock. "Estel has not shown you the treats? The sugary pastries filled with strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and all sorts of other sweet things?"

I turned to Estel, playing along with the game that Elrohir had begun, the treats, though I was not sure exactly what they were, were beginning to sound increasingly inviting. I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head, a stance I had seen Elrond used when Estel was what he called, 'fresh' with him.

Estel shrugged helplessly, realizing that his brothers were quickly winning my affection and approval. Elrohir stood as I turned back to him and reached out to take my hand. I took it without hesitation and he squeezed it encouragingly. "If you show us where our father is, I promise to you that Elladan and I will make up for Estel's mistreatment of you with a raid of the pantry."

I grinned broadly and nodded, this sounded like an excellent idea. It had only just dawned on me that Elladan and Elrohir looked like younger versions of Elrond. I wondered how and why Estal called them brothers, for Estel was not an Elf. Pushing this aside as a question for another time, I began to lead the two elven brothers forward. Elladan took my other hand as some of the other Elves led their horses away. Then, smiling happily, I led the three of them back to the house where Elrond waited with anxious anticipation for the return of his three sons.

* * *

" 'Tis sad brother, that Dininiel had to wait so long for our return in order to find out what treats awaited for her." Said Elrohir, besides Estel, I liked Elrohir slightly better then Elladan...I wasn't sure why...though it might of had something to do with the sweet flavor bursting inside my mouth. 

Estel laughed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I do not think Dininiel minded too much."

I looked up at him with a strawberry treat in my mouth. It was delicious and I grinned at Elrohir who sat across from me as I did so. Elrond was seated at the end of the table, and the four were talking of the twins travels and of the journey home with Estel. It seemed that they had been gone for nearly four years, and had not seen Estel since he was fifteen. It was such a large number to me, but I knew to the ageless Elves that this time-span was no more then a passing week.

I watched Estel as he talked in Sindarin and I was able to pick up fragments of the conversation with difficulty. Understanding their language was still remarkably difficult to my young mind, so I did not pressure its learning too quickly.

"How is mother?" Asked Estel, I looked up, slightly pleased that I had been able to understand this part of their conversation and still yet curious. Estel had a mother? I had never heard Elrond mention having a wife.

"She is well. She enjoys her cottage by the river that you made for her, she spends most of her time there." Replied Elrond, sipping a cup of tea.

I tugged at Estel's tunic to get his attention. He turned to me, still smiling. "What is it Dininiel?" He asked in the tongue I knew. _You have a mother?_ I thought, but knowing he would not understand me, I began to look for something to write on, hoping that my limited knowledge of the strange marks they made on paper would suffice to ask my question.

"Yes Dininiel, I have a mother." I stopped, looking back at him. But Estel did not notice my inquiring glance, had instead looked briefly at Elrond. "Has Dininiel not yet made my mother's acquaintance?"

"Your mother has not left her cottage for some time now. She enjoys this time of year, always has. I believe she likes to be alone, so I have not bothered too much about her."

Elrond was looking at me now for I was trying to gain both man and elf's attention by tapping my fingers on the wooden table. Elrond and I had made a sort of hand language that I had soon become a master of. I was hoping that he would help me teach it to Estel. _"Is Estel's mother...your wife?"_

Elrond shook his head slowly, then translated my quick signs to the others. "No, she is Estel's real mother."

_"Then where is your wife?"_

He paused and I could hear Elrohir take in a sharp intake of breath.

"That is a story for another day." Elrond said, smiling sadly. I could see the raw emptiness in his eyes. A loneliness that I had never seen before. He had loved her...whoever she was. Loved her very much.

Estel cleared his throat, making a much needed change of topic, one which I welcomed though my curiosity had been aroused by this bit of intriguing information.

"Father tells me that you are fond of horses Dininiel."

I nodded rigorously, though my passion had only really been discovered today, I was anxious to see the stables once more. It did not occur to me until later that the four of them had been talking about me.

"Shall we go see them?"

"But surely Estel you must rest." Interrupted Elrond, "You've only just returned..."

"I'm rested well enough. Resting is an evening chore. Let Elrohir and Elladan get settled in once more and I'll take Dininiel to the stables."

Elrond did not persist with the matter, only chuckled. "Well, you seem to have this well thought out haven't you? All right then, go on you two. Be back by dusk for supper."

* * *

I was bounding like a newborn colt as Estel led me through the stables and past the large doors. I stopped at each one that I knew the name of, I remembered quite a few. It was good to have Estel home once more, he was family to me now. I laughed silently as he told me of his journeys with his brothers, both of which it seemed were terrible pranksters. I stopped suddenly at a stall door, peering in through a crack in the wood. 

"Who is this?" Estel asked for me, looking over the door. "Ah, you have found one of my father's favorite mares."

She was tan, with a white mane and tale and sparkled in the light from the high windows above.

"Her name is Valanna."

She mare pricked her ears at the sound of her name. _Palomino. She is palomino. _Why the name of her coloring had come so easily to my mind was strange to me. A memory unbidden, a term uncalled for, it had just been there. Valanna, she was justly named. I pushed open the door without wondering about Estel would say, and I looked into her eyes and she looked back at me. She was tired, I could see the weariness written about her fair features. And her middle gave way to a wide girth.

"She is heavy with foal, due almost a week ago." A passing groom said, pausing in his work to greet Estel and then watching me as I approached her. "She is not feeling well, the foal hurts her." The groom added.

I reached out my hand, breathing hard through my nose. Not out of fear...it was more of a habit. A way of greeting her that I knew from somewhere long ago. She reached out and touched my hand with her muzzle, the velvet skin making my palm tingle. She said something to me, words known only to those of her kind...but somehow they seemed strangely familiar...the sounds forming messages that I could almost understand. I frowned, _why was it so hard to remember_? The mare was growing impatient and even more sorrowful as our touch lengthened. I slid my hand down her silky coat and patted her neck slowly. She was comforting...and I couldn't help but feel that she knew something...something that she wished to tell me but couldn't.

"Dininiel?" I heard Estel call, but I did not answer. Valanna turned to look at me and then I saw a bright flash of light.

_The city was burning, the flames screaming pain and horror to the dark sky. People were screaming...the tormented faces...and monsters with no faces cutting them down with curved swords stained dark with blood. I wanted to help them, I wanted to ease their pain. But I was unable to, my hand gripped tightly by another's who was pulling my away from the flaming city and from the monsters. I could hear the person's harsh breathing as they pulled me along, we were running towards the forest. We stopped, the trees looming tall above us and even higher still, were tall mountains. The person was saying things frantically to me, things that I could not understand. I was shaking with fear, tears streaming down my cheeks. I could feel warm blood running down my side. My blood, and then the person was screaming. And it was gone. _

"Dininiel?" Estel called slightly more sharply. Valanna sighed and turned away from me, slightly alarmed at Estel's raise in voice. He was frowning. "Are you all right?"

I nodded slowly, Valanna was watching me with her sorrowful eyes, silently speaking the words that I could not understand. She turned away and took a deep, rattling breath. Estel had taken my hand, was leading me out of the stall. The way in which he did so reminded me briefly of the image...the burning city. I shook it away, none of it made sense.

He looked down at me once we were in the aisle way. "You scared me. Are you sure your all right?"

I nodded, smiling a little to encourage him. For some reason I did not want to tell Estel about the burning city and the red flames.

"Come on then, we should be getting back."

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the end of chapter three. I am really thrilled on how this is working out, though sometimes its depressing not getting any reviews... Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. And a little tidbit about the next chapter, we will be meeting Aragorn's mother, Gilrean! Thanks to all who reviewed! And to my beta, Kiann! 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Gilraen

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"You'll make one of Elrond's children yet. We are from a mold of mischief."**

* * *

Chapter Four

Gilrean

* * *

Dinner was rather uneventful for me, for my head was still stuck in the clouds. The vision of the burning city had become fixed in my mind, and it was something that I felt I could not explain to either Estel or Elrond. How could I? None of the images made sense...none of the faces familiar...and then there was Valanna...what had she been trying to tell me? I did not try to engage in any sort of conversation, silent or otherwise, with the three 'e's' or with Elrond for that matter. So eventually they left me alone to my thoughts as I sank more and more heavily into them.

My mind was confused, jumbled about. All my thoughts running free without any rhyme or reason. I could hardly remember who finally took me away from the table the next morning, or whose hand had caressed my cheek and told me to sleep. I only knew that I listened, and was soon lost once more to the torrent of broken memories that came flooding in from my blank mind.

* * *

I was up early the next morning, gathering confidence about my surroundings, I knew most of the halls in Imladris and decided to go in search of Estel. The sun had only just risen, the rays of warm light branching out over the mountains and down into the valley below. Imladris is a magnificent place, with so many corridors and rooms that it quite easy to lose your way. I slipped past the dining room and the kitchen, in which I could hear the usual sounds of the day's meals being prepared. Going further I passed a room called, "The Red Room", one which I never dared to enter. There always too many people, and I was not used to being around so great a number of them as of yet. 

In the Western Wing I found a series of bedrooms. Three in particular were lined up in one row along a wall that branched out so that it protruded slightly over the valley. Deciding it would be in my best interest to try these first, I approached the first door. I stood on tip-toe and was able, with some difficulty, to reach the handle of the door. I twisted it and slowly pushed it open, hesitant to make any loud noise. I peered inside and saw a body laying still in sleep on a bed in the center of the room. I tip-toed inside, careful not to make any noise on the carpeted floor. The face of the body was turned away from me, but through the mass of dark hair I could clearly see two pointed ears. No, that was not Estel.

I exited the room quickly and quietly and in a similar fashion entered the next. The furniture was arranged in almost the same way as the room previous and in the center there was also a bed, one that had a long body draped over it as well. I saw the pointed ears from the door without having to get too close. No, that was not Estel either. I sighed, would I have to search every room in Imladris before I found him? I walked further into the room, this time the face of the body was facing towards me...with eyes wide open. I fought back an urge to giggle, I found it funny that Elves slept with their eyes open...how impractical. It had startled me at first when I had discovered this fact awaking to Elrond who had fallen asleep in a chair by my bedside during my first few weeks here. But I was now used to it.

That was Elladan...so the one in the other room must have been Elrohir. He had not dressed for bed, his clothes looked rumpled and he stank of wine. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Elves do not get intoxicated easily, and he did not look intoxicated... but apparently Elladan enjoyed drinking. I turned to leave the room when I paused, staring intently at the wall. There was a crack in it. A long crack, running from the middle of the wall to the floor. I tiptoed over it, checking carefully to make sure that I had not disturbed Elladan before I stopped at the wall. It looked ordinary enough, decorated in the same fashion as most of Imladris. I reached out and placed my hand on the smooth wood...nothing happened. I ran my hand up and down it and suddenly with a creak, it swung open.

I was slightly startled by this strange occurrence, but checking to make sure Elladan was still asleep, I slipped inside as curiosity ebbed away at my mind. The secret door led into another room, with another bed, and another sleeping figure. I tip-toed to the top and peered into the face of the owner of the body and smiled as I recognized Estel. He was still with the peacefulness of sleep, his face innocent and relaxed in the pale morning light. I could not find it in my heart to disturb him, so I stepped away and stopped in the center of the floor, gazing around.

Estel's room was actually rather plain, in a pretty sort of way. He had a pair of matching daggers hanging on the wall. Upon closer inspection I saw a tree engraved upon the blade, with seven stars hovering above its branches. I moved closer, reaching my fingers out and touching the engraving. The blade was smooth under my fingers...

* * *

_The language was foreign. Familiar...and yet the words would not present their meanings to me as he spoke them. He was tall, bare-chested, with a golden plate upon his chest. He smiled at me and guided my hands as I gripped the hilt of the long sword. I smiled, feeling happy. _

_"Centuria." He said to me. "Centuria."_

* * *

I blinked, forcing my mind back to reality. Estel was stirring, I could hear his body shift on the bed and he yawned. Smiling, I crept over to his bed as quietly as a mouse. His hair was laying in all directions except for down and though I tried hard to stifle a giggle...it didn't work. A soft hissing escaped my throat, which was the closest I could manage to laughing. 

He jerked, sitting bolt upright faster then I had seen anyone do in my life. His eyes were wide until they settled upon me, and then he relaxed, first smiling, and then his expression turning to one of puzzlement. "Dininiel?" He asked in the common tongue. "What are you doing here?"

_I was looking for you._

"Why? How did you get in here?"

I blinked in surprise and stared at him. I had not used my hands...even if I had Estel did not know my hand language yet. How could he have known my question? He did not understand why I was looking at him strangely...why my eyes were wide as saucers. Yet I answered his question, I pointed to the secret door which I had left slightly ajar. It was hidden in the wall, and one would not normally be able to see it if you didn't know where it was.

Estel had stood, pulling on a tunic over his bare chest and walking across the floor in bare feet to where I stood. "Remarkable." He muttered. "Elladan, Elrohir, and I thought it was so clever, the hidden door. And here you are, waltzing in and finding a secret that I doubt even father knows about." He looked down at me with a smile. "You'll make one of Elrond's children yet. We are from a mold of mischief."

I smiled, yes, people with secrets are often mischievous. I thought suddenly of the memory which had come only moments before. I frowned, I did not know how to explain that one to him either.

"Dininiel?" I looked back up at him and he smiled fondly at me. "Do not fret, let me get decent and then I want you to meet someone, all right?"

I nodded, my smile returning. Estel could bring me to meet anyone he wanted...as long as I was with him.

* * *

We gathered what we could from the kitchens, eating quickly. Then he took me by the hand and led me through the grand halls until we reached a door that led to the valley below. There was a path that ran down to the great river, there were a few small cottages lining the rocky banks. And right now in the early morning, a cool mist from the waterfall was drifting over the shores. Estel looked down at me with a smile, 

"Come. We shall soon be there."

I nodded, strengthening my grip on his hand as we walked on. The shores were covered lightly with the leaves of autumn, faint reminders that winter was on its way. I stepped lightly over the ground, careful not to make any noise and to show him what I had learned in his absence. Only Estel was not looking at me now. We had stopped a short ways from one of the cottages, I followed his gaze and fond look toward a hunched figure kneeling in a garden outside. We walked forward and the figure looked up, it was a woman.

"Hello mother." Estel said softly, and the woman smiled.

"My son, you have returned."

* * *

Estel's mother's name was, Gilrean. It was a beautiful name...one that I wished I knew the meaning of. But my limited knowledge of Elvish would only go so far. She had embraced Estel tenderly, traces of tears appearing on her face as well as a radiant smile. She ushered us inside, brushing the dark earth from her gown and pulling out chairs and bidding us to be seated. Estel waited until his mother sat, then he settled himself beside me while I leaned closer to him, unaware of who exactly this woman was and slightly intimidated by this fact. 

"Mother, I would like you to meet my friend, Dininiel."

Gilrean looked at me with a soft smile. She was lovely, with dark hair that was twisted into a long, loose plait that ran down the center of her back. A few wisps of grey decorated the crown of her head, but they only added to her look of elegance, beauty, and wisdom. Her eyes were grey, like a stormy sea, like Estel's. Only unlike Estel, they bore a deep sadness which in turn was clearly visible in her face...a worn look that went further then any physical weariness.

"Hello Dininiel." She said softly, in a manner and tone that reminded me so much of Estel that I was astonished for a moment. I smiled shyly and waved, the only response I could think of, and she chuckled.

"Are you shy little one?"

"She does not talk mother." Estel replied for me.

I merely looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her reaction. She noted my inquiring stare and smiled in return. "Well, would you like something to eat?"

My eyes ran around the perimeter of the kitchen, taking in the surroundings. It was beautiful, yet simple. Dried flowers lined the walls, and herbs and various plants laid about on hooks. I turned back to Gilrean, and very slowly I nodded.

* * *

My heart was quickly stolen by the woman who had given life to my Estel. She and I had fates interwoven, for he was my Estel too, and she knew it. She knew my affection for him, my love for him. She could see it as easily as I could see her own. And I knew that I would love her as much as I loved him all my life. 

We stayed long hours that day, Estel brought me to the shore and showed me how to find the smoothest stones while Gilrean looked on. Mountains surrounded the valley of Rivendell on all sides except for a narrow pass that ran through one on the far end. That, Estel had told me, was one of the few ways one could leave Rivendell. Though deep in my heart I wondered why anyone would want to ever leave this place. For this place was paradise, this place was _home_.

* * *

I dreamed that night as I laid still with sleep in my bed. I dreamed of Estel, of Rivendell and of Gilrean. I wondered in my semi-conscious mind what had caused her to look so sad, what tale had been left un-told. Those were questions I wanted answered, for in the end, it seemed we were not so different after all.

* * *

I spent many days by the shores of the great river after that day. Gilrean taught me how to cook all sorts of things, and how to make clothes, all the things she said young ladies aught to know. Yet I knew somehow that I was not a normal young lady. I begged Elrond to teach me all he could about history, geography, reading, and writing so that as weeks passed, I could understand Sindarin and speak it fluently. As well as being able to read and write Tenqwar. 

Elladan and Elrohir began to teach me the locations of all the hidden passage ways and secret places in Imladris...well...at least all that they knew of. They had been quite the trouble makers in their youth, as Estel had once told me. Estel himself began to teach me skills of the blade, and bow. I was less skilled with a broad-sword then when I trained with the lighter, elvish scimitar or dagger. So I began to train with those as my body grew taller and stronger. We would spar in the great halls and in the gardens of Imladris in the days that followed, just him and I.

Gilrean stayed mostly in her cottage during this time, traveling to the hall only for small, private dinners with Elrond. But I learned a new word in my hand language that I used for her, _mother._

* * *

I was seated beneath a large oak tree that morning, reading placidly from a large book spread out on my lap. It was a book of maps, showing the details of all the known places of this earth, it was one of my favorite books. I had once hoped that by looking at all the places upon it that I would remember where exactly I was from...but thus far I did not. So now I merely gazed at it because I drew from it a strange sort of comfort. A comfort and knowledge that no matter how far away I was, the places never changed. They were always in the same spot. And it heartened me to think on it, so I did, and often. 

I turned the page, it was a map of the mountains in the far north, in the uncharted territory. I frowned, I studied the whole map, glancing sharply at the ridges of the peaks. Why were they familiar? I peered closer but was suddenly interrupted by a shout from Estel.

"Dininiel? Dininiel?" I jerked to the sound of my name, rising and tucking the large book under my arm. It was Estel. _I'm coming!_ I thought, heading towards the gate of the gardens from which I could hear his strong voice. As I appeared he, lunged toward me, "Dininiel, Valanna is in foal. I know you wished to see it, so you must come now if you wish to at all."

I blinked, Valanna...the mare who had brought the horrifying memories to my mind. I had wanted to see her foal, yes. But did I wish to see her once more? I thought for a long moment, then placing the book down on a seat, I took Estel's hand and I nodded in acceptance.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, another chapter is here for With Silent Charm. I hope you all noticed two things, Dininiel's memories are becoming slightly more confusing and intimate, and two, that Estel seems to be able to do a little mind reading...what's up with that? Hmmm...well, you'll just have to find out won't you? And a special thanks to all the encouragement I received from my reviewers, you guys are fantastic! 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Lightfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: _**"The road to the mountain, keep to the forest. Do not let yourself be seen." **_

_Note:_ See ends of chapter for definitions of highlighted words. If you are unsure about anything, be sure to ask me in your review and I would be happy to answer it for you.

* * *

Chapter Five

Lightfoot

* * *

I could hear Valanna screaming, it was all I could hear actually. Estel was shouting something to me, but I could not comprehend his words. I could only hear the mare's high-pitched screams, twisted with pain. The stables were alive with activity as we reached them, grooms and stable-hands lining the mare's stall wall. I could see Elrond kneeling beside her as Estel and I slipped through the door. Estel's eyes widened and his smile vanished. He darted to his father's side as the beautiful palomino writhed in agony on the floor.

Her eyes met mine, her pupils retracting as she screamed again in pain. And I froze, terror gripping my heart. _No, you cannot leave me._ I whispered silently to her. _Please, there are too many things I still need to know. _Elrond and Estel were frantically trying to ease her suffering, to aid in delivering her foal. But the look I saw in Valanna's eyes was too familiar, and I knew without looking to anyone for the answers...that she was dying.

* * *

_"The road to the mountain, keep to the forest. Do not let yourself be seen." He was tall, dressed in soiled and bloody garments. A symbol of a horse head was engraved on his tunic. He was talking to a boy, a boy with pale skin and raven black hair, a boy who had tears in his eyes. The boy gripped my hand and nodded, there were screams outside. _

_The man looked fearfully toward the window then pushed us toward a wall. "Quickly! Do not look back."_

_I was silent, but the boy issued a strangled cry, "Father-"_

_"Do as I say! Stay in the shadows. You were always gifted in that way. Do not let yourselves been seen at any cost."_

_A door appeared in the wall and the man embraced me tightly. Fear welled up in my chest and I hugged him back, feeling a natural affection for this strange man, the strange man with the horse on his chest. _

_"You must carry on our race little one. You must protect what is left of out kind." He said, there was a deep sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "You must lead them on, do you think you could do that?"_

_I nodded tearfully. He tied something heavy and cold around my waist and that of the boy's. I looked down, it was a sword. There were screams at the door of the room now, a room I now noticed to be exceptionally large. _

_Something was outside now, scratching at the wood and growling menacingly. "I will not leave you." The boy stammered._

_"No!" The man said fiercely, his eyes watering. "You will take your sister, keep her safe, warn the others of our fate. Our future rests in you. Now go, quickly!"_

_The boy pulled me through the door, and moments after he had closed it and we were running down the passage way, I could hear the door from the other room shatter. I could hear the man shouting now...screaming..._

_...and we ran._

* * *

I could hear Valanna's screams now, intertwined with that of the man's. I looked dazedly around me, my gaze resting on Estel, his back was facing away from me. I met Valanna's eyes once more,

_PLEASE!_

I heard sharply inside my mind in a tongue so foreign that it made me start.

_The strength of our race rests with you now. Be strong. _

The words were jumbled...difficult to understand. And then they suddenly faded, and as quickly as everything had occurred, everything was still. The light left Valanna's eyes and her screams silenced and her body became still. I stared in unbelieving shock. No...

"She is dead then." Elrond said softly, sitting back and bowing his head.

"Ada..." Estel said softly, he was holding a mass of something slimy in his arms. "The foal...it lives."

* * *

Horses in Imladris are always buried with great honor... but Valanna was not buried.

Elrond did not let me go to her cremation, the highest level of respect that could be given to an animal that was held in high esteem by the Elven lord. I did not mind, the sight of her body burning was already too much for me to contemplate...let alone to watch. The thought and memory of her death pained me greatly to recall. I knew somehow that I had lost someone special in Valanna, and that my questions would go forever unanswered about her...and myself.

We gathered at the top of the waterfall, a crisp breeze blew over the valley. Elrond let her ashes fly with the wind, flying out over the valley in which her life had finally ended. And in that moment...

...every trace of Valanna was gone.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the gardens again, next to a small stream. I looked toward the great waterfall, the mountains on which Imladris was set and surrounded by. I turned back to the stream, I watched the water ripple over the smooth stones, the clear liquid sparkling in the early morning light. Valanna's death had changed me...though it was not only her death itself. No, I had sensed that death was not an unfamiliar part of my past.

It was more of the feeling that Valanna had possessed the answers to my broken memories, and now I was in the dark again. One thing I knew for certain, that I was no ordinary mortal child.

I looked up at the sound of the steady tread I recognized immediately to be Estel's, I pushed myself into a sitting position from my former position which had been stretched out flat on the mossy bank. I smiled at him briefly as he stopped in front of me.

"I was looking for you Dininiel. What are you doing here?"

_Thinking_, I thought, _as usual._

He nodded, "About Valanna?" I nodded again, he kneeled down beside me, looking into my face. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

_It was not the first time. _I thought bitterly.

He did not answer...and I wondered if he had heard my thoughts at all this time. He looked into my eyes, searching their depths with his clear, silver orbs. "I want to show you something." He said softly, his eyes seeming suddenly sad.

I blinked, asking the obvious without words or thoughts.

"Please, will you come with me?"

I did not reply at first...I did not want to. Four days had passed since Valanna's death...I did not want to go anywhere. It almost felt improper...like I should still be grieving for her...and for myself...in solitude.

"Please Dininiel."

I looked back up at him, and I nodded.

* * *

He brought me back to the stables, the beauty of the place filled me with a deep calm. I had not felt such peace since I had taken to avoiding them, for the horses were all that brought me comfort from the torments of my nightmares which had grown steadily worse over time. He led me to a stall, and we stopped at the door before he pushed it open.

"Look inside." He said gently.

I peered curiously and hesitantly into the stall. The floor was lined with soft straw, a water trough was fastened in the far corner. And in the center, stretched out flat on its side, was a golden _colt_.

Well, he was not golden, palomino...like Valanna. His coat was a golden yellow, dulled...and his mane and tall were white, as well as his flanks which were peppered softly like snow. He did not stir as Estel pushed me gently inside...the little thing was barely breathing. I noticed then as we stood staring, that the foal was alone, no _dam_ stood in the stall with him.

I looked up at Estel questioningly. "She died." He said sadly. "His mother died."

"This is Valanna's colt."

Valanna's colt...yes...his coloring was familiar...yet he looked sickly. His long, spindly legs were stretched out in front of him, he remained still as I moved closer.

"He will not eat for me, ada, or for any of the stable hands."

I watched the foal with sad eyes, my hand inadvertently reaching out. I did not want to touch it, I could not erase the image of Valanna's pain filled eyes as she struggled to give life to this little thing...this little weakling foal who had taken her life in the process. Would he ever feel remorse over that? Knowing it was his life that took his mother's? I hesitated, then placed my hand on his smooth _flank_. The touch of his fur sent shudders down my spine, I stroked the dull fur, my hands moving up to his _barrel_, and then to his shoulders, and finally to his neck. The colt shuddered for a moment as well, but soon became still once more, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Would you like to try and feed him?" Estel asked quietly.

I nodded without looking back, not taking my eyes off the sickly colt.

"All right, I'll return shortly."

Estel rose and disappeared, but I, I gently picked up its small head and pulled its shoulders gently into my lap. The little thing looked at me only once before laying its head back down in pitiful despair. He was sad. So sad. He missed his mother and he was hungry for her milk, her love and affection. _Don't worry, _I thought, _I will take care of you. I shall be your mother._

The colt stared at me with its sorrowful eyes, its body was covered in damp, downy fur. Estel entered the stall once more just as it settled into my arms. He smiled and handed me a smooth pouch filled with some sort of warm liquid.

"It's goat's milk." He said. He told me how to hold it by the colt's mouth so he could drink. I nodded politely, but somehow I already knew how to do all of that. I placed the nipple of the leather bag in the colt's mouth. As first he refused, _Please. _I thought, _You must eat. Do it for me, for your mama...for Valanna. She would not want you to die in this way. _The colt looked at me again for a moment, meeting my gaze, then, I watched with growing pleasure...hardly daring to breathe as it began to suckle.

'Ai!' Said a passing stable-hand in amazement who had stopped and was now staring with a delighted expression on his face. 'I had given up on that little one, did not think he would last much longer. Well done child!' He said to me in Sindarin, which I was proudly able to understand. I smiled in reply, looking up at the stable-hand and then at Estel, who was smiling broadly as well.

His smile soon became infectious and I found my own becoming wider as the colt's appetite kicked in.

"He shall be yours then." Said Estel. "We shall have to think of a name for him now won't we?"

One came immediately to my mind, but the words were jumbled together in a way that made it impossible for me to understand. Then a clearer name broke through, _Lightfoot. _I wanted to tell Estel, but I did not know how. I looked down at the colt, meeting his sorrowful eyes. _You shall be Lightfoot. _I told him. I felt a blur, an expanse of contentment that was not my own. And one word.

_Yes._

The foal finished the milk and sighing contentedly, he slept. Laying him gently back upon the straw and promising reverently to come back to him later, I took Estel's hand as he pulled me to my feet and back to the houses.

* * *

**Terms to Know**

Colt: A male foal under the age of 6 months

Dam: A mare who has recently given birth to a foal and has it still suckling to her.

Flank: Region of the horse above its hips.

Barrel: Area of the horse between the spine and the stomach

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Finding a Voice

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's creations, I can only lay claim to my plot, people, and things which I invent.

Chapter Quote: **"Lightfoot? Where did you think of that one Estel?"**

* * *

Chapter Six

Finding a Voice

* * *

"I had hoped that we would not lose the foal...Valanna was dear to me." Elrond said softly as Estel told him of the events of our day. His elegant brow was pursed in thought. I was slightly shy of Elrond, he was wise, though kind and gentle. But there was an unexplainable feeling that kept me from embracing him as a father...as Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan did. One that I could not and did not understand. My thin, small body felt safe ad comforted next to Estel's, I clutched his hand tightly as he spoke with his adoptive father.

"Do you have a name for the colt then?" Asked Elrond, looking down from Estel to me.

_Lightfoot,_ I thought.

Elrond was looking at Estel now, a bemused smile on his face. "Lightfoot? Where did you think of that one Estel?"

I stared as Estel with wide eyes, sure, he had read my thoughts similarly before. But not like this, not in such a clear, concise manner. For Estel had spoken the name I had chosen. A name spoken in that of the common tongue, not Sindarin. A name which seemed as much a part of me as I of it. I had not told him...how could I? Estel glanced quickly at me, his silver eyes wide as well.

"Dininiel wanted it." He laughed nervously. "Clever isn't it? Well...we should be going."

Elrond glanced at his youngest son curiously, turning his gaze swiftly to me before smiling and nodding. "Be on your way then, and stay out of trouble."

Elrond was constantly saying that to us...I wondered what had made it a habit. I would have smiled if I had thought of all the ways I could imagine Elladan and Elrohir making mischief, but right now I was slightly pre-occupied.

He stopped under an willow tree in one of the most remote gardens. "How did you do that?" He asked me.

_Do what?_ I thought in bewilderment. His eyes widened once more and I realized something that was rather alarming, Estel was reading my thoughts.

"That!" he exclaimed. He paused, looking at me closely. "Are you...thinking thoughts to me?"

_Am I?_

"You are!" He exclaimed as soon as I had said this.

_I do not understand. _I thought to him hesitantly. _Am I thinking thoughts to you or are you reading my mind?_

Estel's eyes did not return right away to their normal size. "I'm not sure." He paused, thinking. "I felt a soft humming in my ears, and I realized that I could understand you. Can you read my thoughts?"

My face blanched, how was I suppose to do that? _I do not think so. _

"Then...then I think that you are thinking thoughts to me." He said, the sentence awkward. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Can you talk to everyone like this?"

_I do not think so. I could not speak to Elrond or to you either at first...I think...I think I had talk to Lightfoot._

"The colt?"

_Yes, his name is Lightfoot._

Estel looked around. "Can you talk to her?" He said, nodding to an elf maiden who was walking through a gardens some ways from us. I thought very hard, inching my way to her mind, I greeted her after a few minutes of tiring work. But she did not even glance in my direction.

_Nothing. _I thought to him.

"Then I believe you can speak to people that you know and trust. And that it is a gift that takes time to develop." He paused. "Do you not trust my father?"

_NO! _I yelled, _I am just...shy of him._

Estel's smile returned. "You are shy of my father?"

I could feel my face flush a deep red. _Yes._

He chuckled, leaning up against the tree behind him and folding his arms across his chest. "Well, I cannot say I blame you." He paused. "Shall we tell him of this?"

_No._ I said hesitantly, pushing a stray lock of my brown hair behind my ears. _I'd rather not just yet...could we keep it a secret? Just between us?_

The jumble of words came again, resulting in an ache in my head which made me wince. I once again shoved them away as the ache grew more painful.

"You mean...like a secret?"

I nodded.

"Sure, I suppose so..." He smiled mischievously. "Does this mean you trust me?"

I smiled, _Well, trust is something you have to earn._

He laughed and I laughed silently along with him. For even in my flippant reply, I couldn't help but feel that I would always trust and like Estel...for as long as I lived.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. That is why Estel could respond to Dininiel's questions without her actually speaking. But why exactly and how can she do this? That is something that I shall not and will not tell you. Te he.Thanks a million to my beta, Kiann!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Never Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"You are never alone."**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Never Alone

* * *

_Estel?_

I waited silently that night in bed, trembling as I thought of what had awaken me. Nightmares, they never used to bother me as often as they did now. I had, had one every night since the day Valanna had died. That numbered four with the coming of dawn. I was too frightened to tip-toe out of bed to look outside to see what time it was. I had an uncanny ability to do so.

I waited in the darkness for Estel to answer me. But he didn't The images flashed through my mind again as I tried to fall back asleep, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. _Estel? _Why wouldn't he answer? Why wouldn't he come to me?

* * *

_There was fire everywhere, fire and ash. I ran with the monsters all around and blood running through the streets. The people scream, and horses ran free. I could never see their faces, their terrified faces. My own fear blinded me as I stumbled along. _

_"HURRY!" A woman screamed to me. She was clasping my hand tightly. Buy my legs would not carry me far enough. I stumbled, falling to my knees. She hurled me up to me feet and pressed something cold in my hands. "Take this to your father. Do not worry about me. Take the way through the window, that's a good girl."_

_"But you must come with me!" I protested. _

_The woman was frantically looking over my shoulder, her eyes wide with fear. I tried to turn but she would not let me. "Do not look! Give me a kiss, then you must go. Good girl, that's it. Do not worry for your nan, I will be fine." She looked again, a cry on the tip of her lips. She shoved me forward towards a great building. A horse screamed from behind me. I turned, startled to stare where I had been moments before. _

_The woman stood there, her body cowering before one of the monsters. He had a great sword, a great long bloody sword. She was screaming, as was the horse. The horse ran from behind me and shoved me forward, forward to the window where I could get inside. Where I could be safe. _

_I never saw what happened to the woman, but as I climbed through the window, I could not longer hear her screaming. And the horse, who had pushed me towards the window and now stood as monsters had followed it, was a bloody heap just outside the door. _

_He did not scream for me again..._

* * *

The tears came heavily, falling rapidly down my cheeks in waves. _Estel! Estel! _I called fearfully, sobbing into my pillow. There were footsteps outside my door, the door opened.

"Dineniel?" He asked in concern.

Estel's nightshirt was open, his eyes squinting through the darkness. I was sobbing and for a moment I was unable to answer.

He came to my bed and sat beside me. I turned over so that I lay facing him, my back still against the sheets.

"What is it my friend?" He asked softly, caressing my cheek.

_I had a dream._

Estel sighed, "Another?"

_Yes._

Estel did not answer for a moment, he smiled sadly and gently wiped away my tears. "They are getting worse aren't they?"

I nodded, sitting up and wrapping my thin arms around his strong shoulders. _I am frightened Estel, they are always so real. Everyone...everyone always dies..._the tears came again before I could stop them, my small body shook with sobs. Estel rubbed my back and cooed softly in my ear.

"Peace Dineniel. Peace. It is all right. I'm here now."

I felt my eyes close as he whispered to me, my nightmare fading from memory. My limbs relaxed and I felt myself letting go. He gently laid me back on the pillows, and as he did so, I took his hand.

_Please do not leave me alone._ I begged mentally, the sleepy tears forming in my half-closed eyes. He smiled kindly at me.

"You are never alone." He said softly. "How about I stay until you are asleep?"

I hesitated, then nodded slowly. I would always be safe with Estel. I felt the drowsiness overwhelm me again. I felt my eyes closing, and I felt peace as Estel sang a lullaby to me, and my world fading into a sweet darkness.

* * *

It was strange, now that Estel could really understand me it was almost as if something had changed...and yet at the same time, it hadn't. It was great fun, being able to _really_ talk to him. Even more so when Elladan and Elrohir would join in on our games. Most of all, I found that my nightmares lessened because I knew I was safe. I could probe far and wide for Estel whenever I wanted to reassure myself of his presence. I knew I was safe, and that I knew he would never let anything happen to me. I would often go with him to visit Gilrean, who became more a mother to me then I could ever recall. I think I soon grew to love her has well.

Yet during that time, something else also changed in me. For it was then that I truly met the son of Valanna. It was then, that I truly met Lightfoot.

* * *

I avoided the stables for only two days. It was all I could bear. I was both awed and terrified of this little colt, the colt who was the son of one whom I knew could have told me so much. One who had laid on me a heavy burden. The knowledge that I was not the same as the others who resides in Imladris. The knowledge that I would not always fit in here.

I walked down slowly that morning to the stables. The grooms were only just starting to feed all the horses and they paid me no mind as I walked quietly through the aisle way. I stopped at Lightfoot's stall, breathing deeply before I went in. I stared in horror, the colt looked worse then before. His scrawny ribs stuck out under skin that was stretched much too tightly for his body.

"Ai. He is a sad little one isn't he?" Asked a stable hand from over the wall, I glanced back at him, slightly startled. I nodded, turning back once more to gaze pityingly at the foal. "You were here before, were you not?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to try and feed him?" Asked the stable hand. I hesitated, and I looked into the colt's small face, and I again nodded.

I knelt in the straw, staring intently at the little thing. It was so helpless, so weak. _Do you miss your mama? _I asked him silently. The colt did not so much as move. The impulse that I had received on the first day of meeting him was nearly non-existent. I did not move for a long moment, then, I slowly reached out and stroked Lightfoot's dull neck. The coat was no longer gold color, it was cold, as if all warmth had left it. As if the little thing was _dead_. I shuddered and drew back my hand sharply as a sudden rush of emotion entered my mind so swiftly that it knocked me off my knees.

_...death..._

* * *

_The boy ran fast, and I could not keep up. I stumbled, but he would pick me up and urge me on. _

_"Faster!" He hissed as we plunged into the forest. I no longer tried to hold back my tears, my grief over flowed, tearing into my soul. I could hear screams behind me, but the boy would not let me stop. The trees grew thicker and the night darker and still we plunged on into the madness. _

_Suddenly, he fell. And I tumbled next to him in a heap of sobs. We laid still, and I feared that he was dead. I cried out and then I saw him stir. _

_"Keep quiet." He said hoarsely. _

_And it was then that I realized the boy was crying. I moved closer to him and embraced him tightly, and he held me close. Then he broke away, I turned to look back the way we came but he stopped me. Turning my face to him, his hand was cold and his eyes dull. _

_"We must not look back." He said. "We must not. We can never return, do you understand me?"_

_Tears rolled silently down my cheeks as I stared into his eyes. _

_"Do you understand me?" He hissed, his voice becoming high-pitched. _

_I nodded, "Yes." I whispered softly. It was the only word I could think to say. And then we heard them, the monsters. I could hear their shouts and their heavy footfalls. The boy jerked, hearing the noises and pulling me to my feet. _

_"RUN!" He shouted, drawing his sword, "RUN!" _

_I took a few steps forward, and then turned back to him. His eyes were cold, full of harsh determination. He was going to die. I knew it then like I knew nothing else in my life. He was protecting me. _

_"GO!" He screamed, they were so much closer now. _

_"I can't leave you!" I sobbed. _

_"Our future lies with you now! Do not look back. Never look back! RUN! NOW!"_

_I flew from him and I ran faster and further into the forest. I reached a small hill, and from it I stopped, and despite his warnings, I looked back. I saw the city in flames. My city... my home. The people screaming and shouting. The shadows of the monsters dancing in the fire light. _

_And I saw death. _

_It was so cold._

_...so very cold..._

* * *

I started in shock and looked up at a gentle touch on my shoulder. It was the groom, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you all right my child?" In his other hand he held a leather pouch, shaped to slip a liquid into the mouth of an animal. I nodded hurriedly, shaking the coldness from my bones. I held out my hand and the groom handed me the pouch.

"I hope you can help this little one." The groom said sadly, "He has become dear to me."

I never heard the groom leave. My whole concentration was fixed upon the little colt, the colt who I felt was fading. I brought the pouch to hips lips, squirting a little of the liquid inside. The colt did nothing.

I reached out to the colt's mind as Aragorn told me to try and do._ Lightfoot please, do not leave me now. I will take care of you now, you are not alone. _I thought to him urgently. Nothing happened. The colt became so still that for one sickening moment I thought he had died right there in my arms when suddenly his eyed opened. He looked up at me and he stared. I heard the jumble of thoughts in my head, a flash of pain that made me gasp. And I heard a small voice, hardly above a whisper.

_You left me._

I blinked in shock and nearly recoiled in fear from the colt. I took a deep breath, clearing my mind of all other matters. _I didn't mean to..._

_You left me. _The foal repeated...were there...were there tears in his eyes? Could foals cry.

_I...you frightened me. _I thought so softly that at first I thought he hadn't heard me.

_You gave me a name and you never came back. You left me. Mama left me. I am so alone..._ Lightfoot closed his eyes, sighing, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

I lowered my body over his, my face just above his cheek. I nuzzled him gently and kissed his velvety nose. _I am with you now. You are never alone. _

What had I done to him? I might of well have starved him with my own hands. A tear rolled down my cheek as I wrapped my hands around his thin, bony neck. I heard him lick his lips and I raised my head. His eyes were opened once more...he was _reaching_ for the bag. I hurriedly slip the tip into his mouth and he very slowly began to suckle. I smiled and stroked his dull coat. I had done this once before, and I have given up on him._ Forgive me, I did not see. _

I stroked his neck and I thought of a tune I knew from long ago. The words were no longer familiar to my ears. But I knew the tune, I thought it to him as his eyes closed and his stomach filled.

_You are never alone Lightfoot. _I thought gently to him as he finished eating and drifted off to sleep.

_You are never alone._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"_The elf killed the horse Estel. Why did the elf kill him?"_**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Changes

* * *

After that day I was never far from Lightfoot's side. The little colt rapidly developed strength, and his coat began to shine. He started walking only days after I began to see him again. And then that was the beginning of it all. I could speak to Lightfoot as clearly as if I was speaking to Estel...only Estel's thoughts were much clearer. I supposed it was because we were both human. Whenever I tried to talk to Lightfoot, I would always first get a jumble of words, and sometimes a sharp pain in a my head before his halting sentences finally reached me. But I didn't care.

I knew, ever more as the days passed, that I loved Lightfoot dearly. And that, somehow, it was almost as if I have always known him. That we were always to be together. He followed me around the courtyards of Imladris, (with the most seriousness of promises not to eat the flowers in the gardens)

Estel, I do not think fully understood my attachment to Lightfoot, but he did not press me. And he did not ask me why I understood Lightfoot so well. For that, I did not even know myself. But soon, very soon, I felt something was going to happen between Estel and I, something that I would never be able to change.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

* * *

Estel walked swiftly down the corridor towards the gates. Upon his face he bore a smile which told of unknown pleasures that the young human had recently experienced.

_Estel?_

He stopped mid-stride, smiling again as he heard the unmistakable voice in his head. Soft, and shy, yet firm as she called his name.

_Yes Dineniel? _He asked, waiting for her to reply. He could hear the girl from almost anywhere in the valley. And he had not left for a number of days. Elladan and Elrohir were off hunting, had been for about a week. Spring was passing, and now the hints of Summer were pressed upon the valley of Imladris.

_Estel...I need to ask you something. _

Dineniel's voice was strangely quiet...as if she was afraid of something...and yet trying to face it bravely at the same time. The smile vanished from the young man's face.

_Are you all right Dineniel? _He asked concernedly. There was no answer for a moment.

_Yes, I'm fine. Just...please come._

It was strange...he never had to ask where she was. When she spoke to him...it was like she sent an image as well. A small picture of the place where she was. She was standing in one of the long painted corridors. In the eastern wing of the building. Turning sharply, he sprinted down the passage ways, thinking on where she looked like she had been. And after a few minutes, he found her.

Dineniel's long, brown hair was streaming down her small shoulders. The locks now held a heathy shine, and the memory of the half-starved and beaten girl was almost impossible to compare to her now. Her dark eyes were studying a portrait on the wall...not a portrait...a mural. She was clothed in a flowing sky blue dress, one that tightened around her chest and arms to give her move freedom of movement...the style of dress that was popular among the young elven maidens. But there had not been many young elven maidens in Imladris in a long, long time. Her pale hands were clasped behind her back and she did not need to look at Estel to know that he was here.

"What is wrong?" He asked, standing next to the girl and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She slowly moved her hand to the mural, one long finger pointing.

_What happened?_

He looked up, the mural was one of battle. A type not often seen in the peaceful halls of Lord Elrond. There were two beings locked in battle, swords clasped in long, muscular arms. The faces were dark...and angry.

"There was a battle." He said slowly. "I must say, I have never seen this one before." He admitted to the girl unashamedly. Growing up in the magnificent halls meant that he often did not stop to gaze at the many murals that decorated the many corridors. And this one, had been one that he had never really comprehended.

_The elf is...is angry. Why is he angry?_

"I don't know Dineniel, why does it bother you so?"

_The horse...the horse opposite the elf...he is dying. _

Estel looked up at the picture in surprise. It was true, the horse had a wound on its neck, one that was bleeding severely. "Horses often die in battle Dineniel." He said in confusion, not understanding her question.

_It looks like...like Lightfoot._

Estel shook his head, "What is wrong Dineniel, is this why you called me here?"

The girl looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes. _The elf killed the horse Estel. Why did the elf kill him?_

"Dineniel..."

_I do not understand...elves love horses...I love the horses. Why did he kill the horse?_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "The horse was the enemy...elves do not kill for no reason at all."

_But they killed him. They killed that one. _There was a sudden sharp pain in the young man's head and he grimaced, frowned, and brought one hand up to message his temple. Only the pain did not go away, it intensified. Estel reeled back, crying out and banging hard against the stone wall. But the pain did not go away.

_They killed them...killed them all. _He heard darkly.

But his vision was blurring, tears welling in his eyes. "Dineniel?" He cried out weakly, but the girl was not looking at him. And suddenly...he could not hear nor feel anything anymore.

* * *

_"War destroys us my child." The tall man said softly. The gold plate on his chest shone in the sunlight. I was looking at him in awe, and then at the long, curved sword he had laid in my hands. "You must learn how to use this to stop those who bring war upon us when the time comes."_

_"But how will I know?" I protested, looking up at him. "How will I know when they are my friends?"_

_The tall man sighed. "Sometimes you never know, you never discover your need until it is too great."_

_"But-"_

_"There is no exceptions. We discover who would destroy us, and then they are destroyed before they can destroy us. Do you understand?"_

_I bowed my head in shame. "Yes sir."_

_The tall man nodded, his anger ebbing away like a passing tide. "Good, then we shall begin."_

_He turned to demonstrate something. "Sir?"_

_The tall man looked back at me expectantly. _

_"If you don't know...then how can you protect yourself?"_

_The man's eyes darkened. "You trust your own kind, and no one more."_

_"No one?" I asked in surprise. _

_The man looked at me gravely. _

_"No one."_

* * *

He heard crying, short, soft sobs. Coming from somewhere nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into the stern face of Elrond. The elven lord's face melted with relief.

"He's awake." He announced to someone behind him. The sobs stopped and he blinked as he heard footsteps scrape the floor.

Dineniel appeared, her cheeks red and swollen from unexplained tears. She held a look of terror and despair that he had never seen before.

"What happened?" Estel asked groggily.

"We're not sure." Elrond replied, turning briefly to Dineniel who only looked away from his inquiring gaze. "We found you, your head was bleeding and you were unconscious."

Estel frowned, he realized that he was in a bed, and slowly sat up. Immediately his head began to throb and he winced, pressing a hand to his forehead, which was bandaged. Slowly the memories began to drift back, finding Dineniel in the corridor, the anger written on her face, the pain in his head, her harsh words...the mural. He frowned,

"What is it Estel?" Asked Elrond in concern, taking the frown as a grimace of pain.

"The mural...along the south corridor in the eastern wing...what is it from?"

Elrond's brows met in thought, he studied the face of the young man, and his gaze flickered briefly to Dineniel at his side. "I am not sure, I recall no unusual mural...I shall have to see it before I can answer that question."

Estel nodded in understand. From Elrond's side Dineniel let out another sob and a silent cry.

_Oh Estel, forgive me! I did not understand...I didn't mean to...I don't know what happened._

_There is nothing to forgive. _Estel thought gently. There was no way Dineniel could have done this, she would never hurt him.

She let out another cry, as if reading his thoughts. _But I did Estel! I did. I did not know what I was doing until I saw you...you were bleeding. I have seen blood too many times now..._ She froze, her mind blank and her answer cut short.

"Dineniel?" He called, allowed this time. But her eyes held a vacant expression and she would say nothing more.

She turned slowly to look up at Elrond, her eyes wide with terror. -I should go.- She signed to him. The elven lord could think of nothing else but to nod. Dineniel fled from the room, tears streaming from her expressionless eyes. Estel gazed up at his father, the question was in his father's eyes. The question he knew he would have to answer.

"How long have you been able to talk to each other like that?" The elven lord asked quietly.

Estel blinked in surprise, he knew his father would someday find out. But not now, not like this. "Not long." He said quietly. "When we named Lightfoot-"

Elrond nodded and Estel did not bother to finish the sentence. The frown had not left the elven lord's face. "I think it is time I saw this mural. For now, get some rest. Your injury is not serious, but it is still a nasty blow to the head. Try to sleep."

Estel nodded in dull obedience as Elrond left the room. But as the young human closed his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder why the mural had made Dineniel so angry...

...and why she had been able to hurt him.

* * *

Lightfoot grew tall as winter approached, the leaves withered and the trees became bare. For even in lovely Imladris, the leaves must die. The pass and fade with every year, it was the same way with humans. It was the same way. We grew and we faded. We lived and we died.

But I, I was different.

I stood sullenly at Lightfoot's door. Not even a year had passed since my arrival in Imladris, and I was ruining everything. Estel had trusted me, and taught me, and shown me the peace of Imladris. He had kept me alive with hope, he had given me family. And I had hurt him. I hurt him. I could see the image of his writhing body now. And I had felt satisfaction...even _pleasure, _before I could understand what I had done, I saw his blood. And I saw his pain.

Lightfoot nuzzled my back. _Ddddineniel. _He called soothingly. Lightfoot, though he could speak much better, often found that just whispering my name was the greatest relief that he could give me.

I stroked his golden neck and I shuddered as I thought of the mural in the corridor. Something had changed with me.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, as you all can see, my plot is just really starting to begin. And as many of my older reviewers know, I don't often have lots of fluff in my fics. So, I am going to gently start easing my way into my bigger plot. And we will be seeing some new aspects of Dineniel's mysterious past. : Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta, Kiann. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: "**But there are many people on this earth Papa...why do we only fight the orcs and the fair folk?"**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Fear

* * *

I knew after the first snow fall that for some reason something big was about to happen. For things had already begun to happen here in Rivendell. I avoided Estel whenever I could, shunned his questions and ignored his worries. I could not let myself hurt him again...I could not _live _with myself if I hurt him again. I could not hurt him...I had wanted to hurt him. I had felt the hot anger coursing through my veins. I had wanted to hurt him, I had wanted to see his blood...with feelings such as those...who knew what I might do to him a second time?

I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't want to. I was dangerous.

I began avoiding the elves of Imladris altogether. I would have sudden, violent mood swings and in the same way, I would want to hurt them like I had Estel...and I didn't know why. The urge was growing stronger all the time and I knew that, one day, I would not be able to resist it. The winter was harsh and cruel to me, I could not longer escape to Gilraen's house by the river, nor could I flee into the forests. I was stuck inside the buildings. And then they would ask me questions that, in my ignorance, I could not answer. I often could not stand it and would have to escape outside to the stables and risk the cold.

Because, though I was terrified of hurting the elves and Estel, I was never afraid of Lightfoot.

* * *

"_Why must we always train to fight, Papa?" I asked the tall man as he bandaged my bruised chest. My training had suddenly intensified and the tall man was no longer as cautious about delivering soft blows to me. The tall man paused, slowly tying the bandage in a knot and helping me to sit up. _

"_We must always be ready to protect our people and our homeland. Our way of life is so rare now... so precious. To lose even the smallest piece of it would mean our destruction."_

_I frowned, "But there are many people on this earth, Papa, why do we only fight with the orc and the Fair Kind?" _

_Again the tall man frowned and his eyes darkened. He pulled a fresh tunic over my head and fixed the unruly locks of hair that had fallen out of my braid. "The orc are the enemies of all, my child. They live only to destroy what we need all need to survive. They relish in pain and suffering and must be fought at all costs."_

"_But the Fair Kind Papa...why must we fight them?"_

_The tall man shook his head, "That is a story for another day."_

"_But Papa..."_

"_Listen to me." He said gravelly, taking my small shoulders into his grasp. "To question what your people believe so strongly in is unwise. The Fair Kind nearly destroyed us all long ago_. _The bad blood between us runs far too deep. You are too young to understand, but you have lost more to them then you know."_

"_What have I lost Papa?" I asked, looking into his tan, wizened face. He cupped my small face in his hands and I was startled to see tears in his bright, blue eyes. _

"_One day you will understand. But right now, your task is to learn, not to question the reasons. When you are older all will be revealed. Right now, know this, and only this. The Fair Kind are our enemies. When they fight. We fight. It is the way things are. Do not questions the words of your elders. Know only anger and remember we were so much more before they robbed us of it."_

"_Do we hate them Papa?" I asked, fear ebbing into my words and making my lips quiver as I looked into his eyes. The tall man sighed, releasing me. He looked so sad suddenly...as if he was in deep and terrible pain. He turned away. _

"_Hate is a powerful emotion, my child. You should never hate anything at all."_

"_Then we do not hate them?" I asked hopefully. _

_He looked back at me, his blue eyes blazing. "I did not say we did not...I only said we should not."_

* * *

I awoke abruptly as the tall man's enraged eyes burned fervently in my mind. I was gasping...and my heart felt like it was racing as fast as little Lightfoot did when we galloped along the river in the spring time. Lightfoot had stood, was now nuzzling my hair, which, as I looked at my reflection in his dark eyes, was mused with bits of hay. His body, growing larger every day, had been curled around mine until only a few short minutes ago. With this knowledge as I brushed the hay from my hunter green tunic, I realized that I had again fallen asleep in the stables.

I sighed, Elrond would not be pleased with me. This was not the first time, but one of many times that Lightfoot had kept me company during the night when I was tormented with memories that made no sense and made me burn with anger. I thought back on the memory, this one, like all the memories, felt empty. Like it was connected to me... but at the same time it wasn't. Like I was a bystander watching someone else's memory. I could never remember any names...only I knew that some of them looked familiar. And I was never really sure if it was even my own eyes who were experiencing the memory. It was strange...so very strange.

"_Dininiel?" _Lightfoot asked questioningly. I turned to look at him and smiled when I saw the concern in his eyes. "_You...are...well?"_ He asked hesitantly. Though Lightfoot was growing stronger in body, he was still not very well learned in my tongue. Usually we spoke through pictures that we sent to each other. His sentences in my tongue were still quite rough, and not exactly complete, but he was a fast learner and I knew he would get it with time.

I smiled at him and rubbed the tip of his velvety nose. "_Well enough little one."_ I thought back to him. Lightfoot, not even a year old, was getting taller all the time. He would shed his baby fur in the Spring and then he would because just as tall, strong, and beautiful (or in his case, handsome) as his mother. I had not thought of Valanna in a number of months and her memory coming so swiftly to my mind was like a bucketful of cold water being splashed in my face. I shivered and I felt Lightly nuzzle me affectionately again.

"_What...is...it?"_ He asked.

"_Nothing."_ I replied. I turned to look up at him curiously. "_But I didn't wake you up...did I? You woke me up...is something the matter?"_

Lightfoot blinked, his long eyelashes flurrying over his dark eyes. "_I...dream...something."_ He said haltingly, trying to get the right words to come out. "_Remember...something." _He stopped abruptly, twitching his ears and turning his head towards the door.

"_What's wrong?" _I asked worriedly.

"_Someone...comes." _He said.

I followed his gaze, and then it was then that I heard footsteps. I melted with relief as I heard a familiar voice. I had too many nightmares about footsteps, and that voice put my fears to rest at once.

"Dininiel...what are you doing out here?" It was Estel. He had looked pale ever since he had returned from his hunting trip with the two 'E's', Elladan and Elrohir. While he was gone, I had met Elrond's daughter, Arwen, who was very pretty and also very kind to me. Estel had been acting strangely around her ever since he had returned and met her for the first time as well. It was then, thinking on how little I had seen him since the day I had hurt him, that I realized just how much I had been missing him. I guiltily avoided his gaze. I didn't want him to know the fears that I had.

"You have to get better at it you know." He said softly. I looked up at him questioningly as he opened the door and entered the stall. "Discerning what you want to tell me and what you want to keep hidden from me." He tapped his head with his forefinger, telling me that he had just heard my internal battle. I blushed, I had been reaching out with my thoughts to him without even realizing it...I had missed him so much. So..._so _much. He glanced at Lightfoot who was keeping a protective vigil at my side. Estel gestured to the hay next to me. "May I?"

"_You...may."_ Lightfoot answered, except it came out in a whinny and Estel turned to me in confusion.

"_Can't you understand him?" _I asked. Estel shook his head, I nodded at Lightfoot who was sending me pictures of Estel sitting next to me. But, if Estel should in anyway decide to harm me, what would happen to him...ugh..."_Stop it Lightfoot!" _I fumed mentally. "_He's my friend." _Lightfoot moved silently to the side, I shook my head and looked at Estel. "_He said you could sit down." _I told him.

"Oh." Estel lowered himself beside me, his long, muscular frame warming my chilled body as he sidled up next to me and clasped his hands together. "So." He said, turning to look down at me. "I thought we were friends Dininiel." He said kindly.

"_We are!" _I thought back hurriedly, gazing up at him earnestly before turning away as my old fears rose up from the depths of my chest and snapped at me to stop. _You'll only hurt him, Dininiel. _They told me. _You know you will._

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

I didn't look up at him, instead I curled a lock of Lightfoot's mane between my fingers. "_I...I don't know."_ I said hesitantly. Estel was silent, waiting patiently for me to continue. "_I was afraid."_ I said at last.

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

I bit my lip, could feel tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. "_I was afraid I'd hurt you again."_

Estel blinked in surprise. "Dininiel...that wasn't your fault-"

"_Yes it was!"_ I thought sharply, I turned to look at him with tears flowing freely from my eyes. "_I could feel my anger flowing through me Estel. I could feel my hatred. And I liked it...and I saw you..." _I told him everything...about the violent surges I had been feeling, and how I had taken to avoiding everyone because I was so afraid of hurting them like I did to him. And I told him how much I had missed him...and that I had only stayed away to protect him. Because if I lost him...I didn't know how I would survive.

The tears were falling more rapidly now and I turned away, not wanting Estel to see me cry. I felt his arms encircle his arms about me and pull me into a tight embrace. I cried into his shoulder, my thing frame shaking as all the fears I had been holding onto for so long overflowed. I cried until I was too tired to struggle anymore and I laid limply in his arms.

"So many fears for such a little girl." He whispered as he caressed my hair, wiping away my tears. He turned my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. "Don't you ever be afraid to come to me...or any of us...for help Dininiel. We'll get through this together...I know we will."

I sniffed, closing my eyes and clutching at him tighter. And I knew it would be all right, because Estel would take care of me. I felt him look up.

"Do you mind?" He asked Lightfoot, gesturing to me.

"_Go...ahead. Take care...of...Ddddininiel."_

"Thanks." Estel told my friend. I felt Estel stand and pick me up into his arms. It was cold outside the stables, but I did not feel the winter's chill as Estel hugged me close to his chest. And, as I drifted off to sleep in his arms, I thought how ironic it was that I had been hiding from Estel for so long and it was only him who made it better. And how funny it was that Estel had answered Lightfoot as if he had known exactly what he had been saying.

* * *

**A/N: **And yes, here is an update for another dead story that I am bringing back to life. So you all know. I never discontinue a story. I just work until I work out the kinks and get the flow back. In this case, I have the flow back and I think I've got my plot worked out. Don't expect updates more then twice a month because I'm juggling updates for so many stories that it gets tiresome. Just know that I never leave any of my stories out to die! They just need time to be nurtured. I hope you all had Happy Holidays and you can expect updates, one way or another, soon:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
